


Amore mio (my love).

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amore mio; my love. Angie is Peggy's love. Peggy is Angie's love. But, how long will it take for them to realise?</p><p> </p><p>Side note: This is my first fan fiction so please let me know what you think? Any mistakes I make are my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new light during a late night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction I have written. Any mistakes I make are my own. Please let me know what you think and if I should carry it on?
> 
> I do not own any of these characters, I do love them a lot though:3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy comes home to find Angie in an awful state, so she tries to comfort her. However, it's then Peggy that finds herself in the uncomfortable position.

Both Peggy and Angie were extremely grateful to Howard for the mansion he had insisted they stay in. One of the biggest and beautiful homes either had ever seen. Yet, Angie dreaded every time the lights went out.

 

 

The two women had been staying in the house for almost a week now, and on this particular night Peggy had come home late, early hours in the morning, after staying at the office to work on some case file Thompson had messed up. She opened the door, locking it behind her as quietly as she could, certain that Angie would be sleeping. But she wasn't. As Peggy crept up the staircase, small cries and sobbing become audible. Angie was crying her poor heart out. But, why?

 

Peggy stopped her sneaking and whispered,"Angie...?", as she approached the door frame. Instantly the waitress fell silent and her whole body stiffened to the voice. Her curvy but slim silhouette was highlighted against the faint glow from the window. Angie was pretending to be asleep, Peggy soon realised as she walked up to the side of the bed.

"Ang', I know you're awake..." Peggy slowly sat down on a small space on the bed.

"I...I... try'n sleep here, English. Why ya home so late anyways?" Her voice was weak and cracked slightly.

She sat up in bed, meeting Peggy's gaze in the darkness, before rubbing her eyes and cheeks with the palm of her hands. Peggy was quite taken aback by the pure agony showing on the waitress' beautiful face.

"Thompson mucked up some file so I had to stay behind, I'm terribly sorry it took so long." Silence engulfed the room for a few moments until Peggy broke the silence, "Angie, dear, why were you crying?"

Angie had to swallow hard to pass the lump in her throat, however she could not hide the single tear the ran down her cheek. "Oh...umm... it's nothing. Don't you think you should be going to bed now? I really don't like the had-little-sleep-so-extremely-grumpy-in-the-morning-Peggy..."

Peggy was quick to respond, "No, I'm not going anywhere, I insist that you tell me what is the matter." Her voice was firm yet her accent made it feel more compassionate.

"Eugh... fine... I swear you English never give up..." Peggy chuckled slightly at that. "Peg', you have to promise me you won't laugh or make fun."

"I promise, I'll do no such thing". Peggy took Angie's delicate wrist in her hands, running her thumb over the soft skin, she could feel the other woman's rapid pulse.

"The thing is, I love this great new house and stuff, I'm very grateful to your genius friend and Mr Fancy... But it's so big, and I feel so small, and ever since your shenanigan at The Griffith, I keep imagining some 200 pound fat-head men are gunna bust through the door, all guns blazing, trying to take you away, and it's so scary because I don't know what I'd do without you Pegs... I don't wanna lose y-". Angie's voice broke off into an uncontrollable sob into Peggy's neck. Peggy embraced the trembling woman as tightly as she could. Peggy felt tears of her own leaking but she quickly wiped them away. She knew Angie worried about her but not to this extent.

"You're never going to lose me, dear. I promise you. No harm will ever come to you either, I won't allow it. Yes, my line of work is dangerous but I was trained, by the very best, to protect myself. Angie, you don't have to worry."

It took several minutes for Angie to collect herself, all whilst in Peggy's firm embrace. It was at that point which Angie realised this was the closest she'd ever been to Peggy, both mentally and physically, and she loved it. "Peg', say no if you want, I was wondering-" Angie took a deep breath in, just to add to the effect(she is an actress after all), "-maybe you could spend the night with me? Here," she regret saying it as soon as the words left her mouth, but she regretted it more when Peggy didn't reply.

 

So many thoughts raced through the agent's head: could she allow another person this close to her? what would Angie think if she said no? what would Angie think if she said yes? could she trust herself not to do something reckless with this other woman, who's simply asking to sleep next to her? Then, it dawned on her how long she was taking to reply "Yes, sorry, of course I will. Just give me a minute to get changed..." and with that Peggy almost ran out of the room, terrified of what she'd just agreed too.

 

                   ***

 

Peggy returned to Angie several minutes later, wearing a dark red night gown under her thin robe. Angie had shifted to one side of the bed, implying Peggy went to the other. Which she did.

"Thanks, English, this really means a lot,"

"Eh, no problem." Angie rolled in the bed facing Peggy, who was laid on her back, trying to control her breathing so Angie wouldn't expect anything irregular. Suddenly, Angie moved closer; resting her head onto Peggy's strong shoulder and throwing an arm over Peggy's midsection. "Angie...what are you doing?"

"Nothin'" Peggy noticeably shuddered as Angie's warm, sweet breath hit her neck. Angie clearly knew what she was doing to the now vulnerable Peggy Carter.

"I hate to be awkward but you are terribly close there..." Peggy's voice was almost a whole octave higher. Her breathing hitched when Angie started drawing tiny circles on Peggy's toned stomach. Her touch was soft and light, ghost like. It made Peggy feel like she was burning. Every touch gave the sensation of a firework being lit within her stomach.

"I'm trying to sleep," Angie whispered, almost giggling.

"It doesn't appear that way to m-" Peggy was pleasantly interrupted by another pair of soft lips on her own. It was brief but injected with every ounce of emotion that could be packed into one singular kiss. Angie retracted her lips, then momentarily drew a heart shape with her nimble fingers."Amore mio..." she whispered as quietly as she could. Then Angie turned over, her back facing Peggy, still grinning. Finally, she spoke in her normal tone of voice.

"Shut up, English, you talk too much."


	2. Signing off with a heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie wakes to find an empty bed, a cooked breakfast and a note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote chapter two, finally! It's quite short because it's mainly a build up to the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Sunlight flooded in through the streaked windows, as Angie fluttered her eyes open. "Mmm...morning, English" she yawned. Angie blinked several times before realising that she was alone in bed. The young waitress thought hard to recall the events of last night. Did she really kiss the woman she was so deeply in love with, or was it just a dream?

Wrapping up in a silk white robe, Angie hopped down the grand staircase, way too eager to confirm last night's happenings. The aroma of freshly cooked breakfast (bacon, eggs and beans on toast- Peggy's speciality) filled the air. Gliding into the kitchen, Angie saw the plated food and a note beside it. The note read:

_'Angie,_ _duty calls, unfortunately. I have made you breakfast, exactly how you like it. When I get home Howard might make an appearance. Have a lovely day, P x'_

Angie's heart sank. She let out a heavy sigh trying to release pressure from, what felt like, her rib cage crushing her lungs.

She slumped against the kitchen counter, not even bothering to get a chair as she ate. When finished, Angie traipsed up the staircase to get ready for another tiring shift at the Automat.

After doing her hair, makeup and changing into her work attire, Angie picked up a pen and, in the space remaining on Peggy's note, wrote:

_'Pegs, thanks for the breakfast, I'll be at the Automat when you get home, but don't think we're not talking about last night._ _Love from your fav gal'_

Angie hesitated before signing off with a heart and a ' _x_ '.

She then left the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think via comments (and maybe leave kudos?). Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 will be up very soon...


	3. A feather of lead; a cold fire; casanova Howard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy returns home from work, only to make more work for herself when she tries to help a love sick Howard Stark.  
> Angie also returns home from work, and things become very... heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am posting chapter 2 & 3 on the same day, I mean, how could I not?! Also yes, there are Shakespeare quotes in this...(blame my English teacher)  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Side note: any mistakes are my own. And, I do not own these characters.

Peggy arrived home later than she usually would. She didn't know why, she could have been home on time, but maybe she was trying to avoid Angie; trying to avoid the awkward conversation concerning the previous night's events (despite the inevitability of that conversation happening at some point).  Peggy didn't know what to think, in all honesty, her mind felt as though it was a feather of lead; a cold fire; clouded with bright smoke.

Peggy read Angie's delicate handwriting (such a sharp contrast to her usual hasty scribbles- typical of a waitress). The agent's stomach jumped at 'don't think we're not talking about last night', what would Angie say? Would she refuse to live with her anymore? Was their friendship over? Peggy didn't have time to worry and overthink the situation right now, as Howard would we making his appearance soon. The doorbell rang. Sooner came quicker than she thought.

Peggy took a quick glance around the room, immaculacy was important to Peggy, she liked to keep things spotless. Especially, after her dirty days at war (where standards of cleanliness were non existent). She opened the door to a dull looking Howard, no Jarvis present either.

She lead Howard to the sitting room, where a bottle of scotch and two glasses met them. Howard sat opposite the amber fire, Peggy observed Howard; watching the fire's reflection flicker in his saddened grey eyes. Several (usually not visible) wrinkles appeared on his forehead as he scrunched his face, breaking the gaze set on the raging flames. This was a different side to Howard, one which Peggy barely saw.

 As Peggy poured their drinks, she spoke "So Howard, what urgent matter conduced your visit tonight?"

"I'm in trouble, Peggy, I need your-"

Peggy interrupted "Let me guess, you need me to resolve some issue with my fists?"

"No, actually. I'm not in that kind of trouble, it's quite the opposite actually..." Howard said as he took a swig of the scotch.

"Hm the opposite? Has this to do with one of your lady-friends?"

"Am I that predictable?", Peggy nodded at him, "Anyways, there's a girl, but she's not like the rest."

Peggy gasped, even though it was sarcastic she was genuinely shocked, "You mean to tell me _Howard Stark- the notorious womaniser_ has fallen in love?"

"No! Maybe! Yes!"

"Who is she?"

"Maria... Maria Carbonell, if you must know. Thing is, I'm rather lacking the ability to express my feelings towards her, so I wondering if you could help?"

"Howard, this is not my forte, but I will help you as much as I can."

"Thanks peg, I really appreciate"

"You're welcome. Now let's start, I want you to imagine that I'm Maria, tell me exactly how you're feeling"

 

Meanwhile, as Peggy and Howard were conversing, Angie arrived home. She walked to the sitting room door, silent because of her bare feet. Squinting at the two figures beside the fire, Angie was about to speak but she was halted by Howard's words towards Peggy.

Howard closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, "Um, this seems silly, but here goes... I must admit out of all of the women I have met, which is many, you are the most beautiful, funny and alluring. There is just something about you which I cannot stop myself falling for." He hesitated then finished, "and the sex was really good." Peggy burst into laughter only to be muted when Angie thundered into the room.

"You and him! You slept together!"

Peggy tired to explain "No, n-"

"Save it, English! I don't want to hear whatever your excuse is! You've really hurt me Peg, I thought we had something special?! Clearly not! Why am I so dumb?! Why are you so dumb?!"

"Angie, plea-" Peggy's second attempt also failed.

"What about me and you, us?! What about last night?!"

Howard raised an eyebrow and with a smirk plastered on his face asked "What happened last night?"

Angie's fuse had blown. This was the most angry Peggy had ever seen the petite waitress. Her face was a different shade of red, eyes locked onto Howard, and in one swift motion she had slapped him across the cheek. "Get out! Fottuto bastardo!"

Peggy was transfixed, her jaw to the ground. Angie rarely spoke Italian, only when she was extremely emotional.

Howard raised his hand to the tender, sore cheek, equally as stunned as Peggy. He then left as fast as one's legs can carry one. Peggy followed to close the door behind him, apologising and saying farewell, she then returned to Angie, who was still shaking.

"Angie, please let me explain..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, any comments are much appreciated(as are kudos), but I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 will be up shortly...


	4. Peggy's arms felt like home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy's explanation goes a little too far.

"Darling, this is not what you think,"

Angie's eyes closed tightly, forcing away the tears and anger that built inside of her. With a calm, raspy voice she replied "There's no need. Peggy. Listen, I'm going to call m' ma and stay with her an-"

Their eyes locked, Peggy's harsh stare breaking down Angie into a piece of nothing. The agent raised her voice now, taking several steps towards Angie, "You're being ridiculous. Why on earth would you want to move out?" Peggy huffed, thinking how absurd Angie was being. Angie didn't really want to move out, right? What if this had something to do with last night? Peggy thought to herself.

"Don't you understand..." Angie's voice shook as she stared at the ground through teary eyes. "I...I..." Roughly, with the palm of her hand Angie wiped away the tears and cleared her throat. ''It doesn't matter." The young waitress grimaced as if in pain; in pain from all the things she couldn't and would never be able to say to Peggy. Then, Angie suddenly felt very vulnerable, as if the world was against her, as if her best friend- Peggy Carter- was against her. No! Peggy would never be against her, Peggy is the one person would protect her always, and hold her in her arms like last night.

Peggy watched Angie's every move, every micro facial expression, desperately trying to understand, but what? Suddenly aware of her mindless gaze she had on Angie, she looked down to her feet and sighed heavily. "Howard is in love with a lady called Maria-" , Angie gasped then allowed Peggy to continue, "He was having trouble understanding how to confront these feelings. So, I offered my assistance by imitating Maria. And, you, my dear, seemed to have gotten the wrong end of the stick." Peggy's eyes were calm and understanding, as she waited for Angie to process things.

"I...wow...gosh, Peg, I'm really sorry. If I'd of known... I mean sure you could have told me but.. I look such a fool..." Angie's cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink, as she stumbles over the right words to say. Peggy looked at her quite amused. " Don't give me that look, English," Angie uttered as she hid her face in her hands. Then suddenly, Peggy had Angie wrapped in her arms. And once again, she felt safe; Peggy's arms felt like home. 

" Shh. Angie, darling, it's fine. We'll say no more about the matter."

"Thanks, Peg'...And since when did you call me darling? hmm...Honey-bunny..." Angie joked. Peggy's deep laugh vibrated through her whole body, which was still embracing Angie's. Angie felt as though her body was being attacked by a thousand bees, but they didn't hurt her, no, they shook her body in every direction, making her feel nauseous but in a pleasant kind of way. 

"Ang', are you okay?" The British accent made Angie's chest tighten and her knees weaken. Angie blushed again seeing Peggy's concerned face, when she released her from the hug.

"Sure thing..." She tried to bounce back to her bubbly self, but evidently that didn't work. "How about we finish the bottle of schnapps, from the weekend, and you tell me about your crappy day?"

 

***

 

Two hours later, the women found themselves sprawled over the sitting room couch, legs entangled as one, with a glass in each of their hands. On the table besides them, laid several bottles, from a mixture of alcoholic beverages, including an empty bottle of red wine. Peggy's mind was a haze, which was unusual from the agent, whom was use to having a clear, sharp perception. "You mean to tell me you poured salt straight into his cup of coffee?!" Peggy burst into uncontrollable laughter. Tears rolled down her cheeks. And in that moment, Angie had never felt more happy or proud.

"That's right! You should have seen his face when he drank it," Angie scrunched up her face, and, once again, Peggy was in hysterics. 

"Angela Martinelli, I do not believe I have ever met someone who is as extravagant as you"

" Thanks? Peg." A comfortable silence filled the room. Angie observed Peggy, who was completely off guard, as a thousand questions immediately popped into her head. " English, can we talk about last night?"

Despite all the drink Peggy had consumed, she was unable to stop her body stiffening slightly. Angie looked at her, questioningly. Of course she noticed that, you idiot, Peggy thought to herself. " I... Is now really the right time, Angi-" She looked across at Angie, her face suddenly looked sad. "- fine. What is there to talk about though, really?"

Angie put her glass down onto the wooden floor, knowing she wouldn't get told off because Peggy was too intoxicated to care if she had used a coaster or not. She leaned back into the slouched agent, resting her head onto Peggy's chest. " I haven't said this yet but thank you, for last night, I mean. I was really in some state, eh?"

" Yes, you were. But like I said, nobody is going to hurt you, I simply wont allow it."

" See, you're wrong there Pegs. I trust you wont let anyone thump me but..." Her voice trailed off.

"Who hurt you? Whoever it is, just tell me?" Peggy's voice was more serious now, and she had subconsciously made fists with both hands.

"Whoa, calm down there, English." Angie lifted each of her hand onto Peggy's fists. The smooth skin. The slightly red knuckles. The creases in the palm of each hand. Angie was holding each of Peggy's hands, running her thumb over the soft surface. She listened carefully, Peggy's breathing slowly increase. "You hurt me today..."

"Darling, I... I've already explained this. Nothing happened between me and Howar-"

"No, I mean, before then. Don't go all weird on me here Pegs, but I know when your work shifts start and end. So, I know you left too early for work this morning. Were you trying to avoid me?" Angie looked up to meet Peggy's wide eyes. Angie could tell that the question made the other woman uncomfortable.

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know. I was rather overwhelmed by last night. I needed time to clear my mind."

"Is it clear now?"

"I'm afraid not."

Angie chose her words carefully. "Tell me what you're thinking?"

"Angie, I'd rather not, you may not want to be my friend afterw-"

"Please."

"I.. Fine..."

She sucked in a deep breath then began, already aware of the mistake she was about to make. "Right now, I am thinking that I am a massive fool for getting so drunk with you. I'm also worried how my head will be in the morning. But asides from that, I am feeling incredibly fortunate to be holding you in my arms right now. Your hands in mine. Angie, you really mean a lot to me. More than words can express. You're strong. You're funny. And, you're hot. Wait! Forget I said the last part. I just mean, since Steve I haven't really had the opportunity to feel close with anyone, apart from you, so last night was...unusual but pleasant. You make me feel things, I've yet to have experienced before. I don't very much understand it, because I know it's wrong, but sometimes you have to surrender to the inevitable, right?... Basically, what I'm trying to say is that I am in love with you, Angie, and that was inevitable from the first day I met you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written and set before season two of Agent Carter.  
> Please let me know what you think, feedback would be appreciated. Thank you for reading this far :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I will try to update as often as possible!


End file.
